Delimbiyr Vale
| demonym = | population = | races = Goblinoids, hobgoblins, humans, wood elves | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Delimbiyr Vale was an area in the North, encompassing the upper reaches of the Delimbiyr River. The vale was a nigh-endless stretch of sweeping valley that attracted travelers and settlers who could brave life in the Savage Frontier. However, parts of it were forsaken, filled with falling ruins, monsters, and ancient secrets. Geography The Vale was bound on the north by the Nether Mountains and to the south by the South Wood. The western edge was the High Forest but no part of the High Forest was considered a part of the Vale. The eastern edge was ill-defined but did include the Fallen Lands, once a part of Netheril. Two areas of the Delimbiyr Vale were often referred to as Upvale and Gray Vale by the locals. Upvale was an area of open grasslands in the northern Delimbiyr Vale between Tall Trees and the Far Forest. Gray Vale was in the southwest and consisted of the area of grasslands through which the rivers Greyflow and Loagrann flowed. Travel through Gray Vale was often dangerous due to bugbear raids. Geographic Features ;Bodies of Water: * Delimbiyr River: The great river ran all the way through the valley before emptying into the Lizard Marsh. * Highstar Lake: The shore of this lake marked the underground entrance that led to the Halls of the Hammer. * Loagrann: This river flowed through a part of the Greypeaks, at the landmark of Deadstone Cleft. ;Forests: * Far Forest: This grove formed the northern point of the Triangle of Trees. * Laughing Hollow: Seldom visited by men, this fey-inhabited forest was home to the wild elf known as the King of the Woods. * Misty Forest * South Wood: The aptly-named southern of the Triangle of Trees was home to a Zhentarim stronghold. ;Mountains: * Greypeak Mountains: The rocky mountains in the eastern region of the Vale earned their name from the stone giants that dwelled amongst their peaks. :* Dawn Pass: One of the few passes that cut through the Greypeak Mountains, the Dawn Pass was the only route that could accommodate wagons. :* Seshrentor: This tower in the Greypeaks was once home to a powerful lich. ;Regions: * Gray Vale: The fertile, south-eastern stretch of the valley passed between Loudwater and the Dawn Pass Trail. * Fallen Lands: Located in the eastern region of the vale, this area held a number of old ruins and magical anomalies. * Upvale: The northern stretch of the valley seperated the Tall Trees of the High Forest, from the Far Forest to the east. ;Wetlands: * Lonely Moor: This solitary scrub land was located near the Anauroch Desert. * Lizard Marsh: Before the Delimbiyr River opened into the Trackless Sea, it formed this network of streams, waterways and swampland. History For hundreds of years, the demonic forces of Hellgate Keep controlled the stretch of the Delimbiyr Vale, but the fall of that ancient citadel in the put an end to its authority in the region. Notable Locations ;Landmarks * Dungeon of the Hark: A group of wererat bandits launched their raids from this underground domain. * Halls of the Hammer: The whereabouts of the dwarves that dwelled within this hold was unknown to the locals. * Hammer Hall: Since abandoned, this lone cabin was the home to a group of adventurers. * The Nighthunt: Favored by adventurers, this tavern was located about a day's ride east of Loudwater. * The Smiling Satyr: This charming tavern was located about eight farms southwest of Loudwater. ;Settlements: * Daggerford: The walled city of the vale was built around a keep that sat atop a small hill overlooking the coast. * Julkoun: Surrounded by a moat and wooden palisade, this small village was well-protected from nearby bandits. * Llorkh: Founded by dwarves and men, this mining town was taken over by the Zhentarim for a time, before being completely abandoned. * Loudwater: a town by the river. * Orlbar: This small farming village was located at the junction of Loagrann and Greyflow rivers. It was once controlled by the Zhentarim, but was wiped out during the Spellplague. * Secomber: The folk of this town lived well off the land but had to defend against monstrous creatures such as hobgoblins. Inhabitants Many settlers of the North were attracted to the lands of the Delimbiyr Vale. However, no one seemed to be interested in founding a settlement in the region of the vale near the Silver Marches as it was a desolate region. Beyond the civilized folk, the vale was home to monsters and monstrous humanoids, such as hobgoblins and bugbears,. In the Underdark caverns beneath this wild land dwelt a demonic general known as Kaanyr Vhok, the Sceptered One, who had amassed an army of tanarukks and fiendish beasts. Appendix References Category:Valleys Category:Regions Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril